Heartships
Heartships 'is a pop-rock band created by SNOW Entertainment in 2010, composed of Yumi Tanaka, Akira Minamoto, Fruita Starbasher, Ace Haru and Scion Wills. A sixth member, Korin Hirai, was a part of the band's activities until her departure on 2013. Events Formation Heartships was SNOW Entertainment's fourth group or band to be debuted, however, instead of new individuals, the agency decided to combine existing idols into one group to promote as Heartships, and also to promote their own groups as well. Heartships would include members from SNOW-E's three existing groups at that time: Hydrogen, Nineteen19Nine and Sapphire Stones. The band made quite a lot of headlines before its debut due to its rather unusual line-up, which made them garner fame and popularity. The band would include six members in all, however, due to Korin Hirai's conflicting schedules and line-ups, the group was throttled to five members. These include Yumi Tanaka of Hydrogen and Ace Haru of Nineteen19Nine as lead vocalists and guitarists, Akira Minamoto of Hydrogen as keyboardist and supporting vocalist, Fruita Starbasher of Hydrogen as the drummer, Scion Wills of Nineteen19Nine as a bassist and Korin Hirai of Sapphire Stones as supporting vocalist and also a guitarist. All members write and produce their own songs, although in some instances, SNOW Entertainment's producers lend assistance. Round One Heartships released their debut album '''Round One '''on 25 January 2010 and later the music video for Spin Roulette on Scite. Akira noted that writing the songs was enjoyable and a little challenging because you get to play with wordings and express your emotions at the same time. Yumi and Ace also said that the album was a brave move for the band because it involves themes of politics and different Snowiss crises, and that it's hard to pick appropriate thoughts. Soon after releasing Spin Roulette on Scite at midnight, the band went to perform on several weekly music shows to promote the song and the album. Spin Roulette garnered three music show wins and was unable to acquire more due to strong competitors. ''more events soon! Discography Heartships have produced five studio albums and twenty-three singles. A sixth album is announced to release in August 2018. The band has also sold about 36.5 million copies nationwide and has about 320 million digital downloads. * '''Round One '''is Heartships' debut studio album comprising of ten songs-- four of which are lead singles. It was released both digitally and physically on 25 January 2010, selling over 450 thousand copies nationwide as of March 2018 and 10 million digital downloads. The album's prevailing theme is revolution, power and change. ** Round One contains the lead singles '''Spin Roulette, Watch Out, Break Through and Amazing! '''as well as supporting tracks '''Get A Grip, Revolve, Hypnotized, Recharge '''and '''Hoping For The Best. ** Round One was nominated for Album of the Year Award at the 2010 Snowiss Music Awards, however, it did not make it successfully to the top 3. *** Spin Roulette was written by Yumi Tanaka, Ace Haru and Korin Hirai, which has a dominating theme of battling stereotypes, discrimination and unfairness in a comical but powerful sound. As of March 2018, the music video of Spin Roulette is viewed 243 million times on Scite. *** more information soon! * Heartships '''is Heartships' second studio album comprising of ten songs-- four of which are lead singles. It was released both digitally and physically on 10 October 2011, selling over 1 million copies nationwide as of April 2018 and 30 million digital downloads. The album's prevailing theme is love and any other innocent concept, much to the contrast of the previous album. ** Heartships contains the lead singles '''Kiss, Crush!, Red, and Perfect Couple as well as supporting tracks Romantic, Dazed, Blue Eyes, Portrait of You, All Night, and Boodle Fight. * Breakthrough '''is Heartships' third studio album comprising of ten songs-- four of which are lead singles. It was released both digitally and physically on 25 December 2012, selling over 5 million copies nationwide as of April 2018 and 50 million digital downloads. The album's prevailing theme is optimism and positivity, as well as a subtle hint of love and complications. ** Breakthrough contains the lead singles '''Plus, Wonderful Day, We Are One, and Hope For The Best as well as supporting tracks Trap, Sweet Sixteen, In My Calendar, Snow Globe and Live and Alive. ** Breakthrough is also Korin Hirai's last album with the band. ** Breakthrough has the same name as Round One's third lead single, Break Through. * GAME! '''is Heartships' fourth studio album comprising of ten songs-- four of which are lead singles. It was released both digitally and physically on 14 February 2014, after Heartships' year-long hiatus, selling over 10 million copies nationwide as of April 2018 and 80 million digital downloads. The album's prevailing them is a mix of their previous concepts, like the hoping for change and once again, love. ** GAME! includes lead singles '''GAME!, Rock-Scissors-Paper, I Don't Wanna Blame, and Operation: Power as well as supporting tracks Baseball, Well-Rounded, Pencil, What Has Happened?, and Big Blast. ** GAME! is the first SNOW-E album to ever feature a Deluxe edition, which includes the instrumentals of the four lead singles as well as additional lead tracks Burning Red and Try Hard. ** GAME! is Heartships' first album without member Korin Hirai. ** GAME! also won the Best Album Award in the Musicstream Awards 2014. ** GAME! was criticized for being overly pop in nature and does not feature much of the band instruments, however, the majority of the Snowiss citizens has agreed that the album was a hit and a fresh breather from the usual guitar-drum melody of the group. * 100% '''is Heartships' fifth studio album comprising of ten songs-- four of which are lead singles. It was released both digitally and physically on 25 March 2016, selling over 20 million copies nationwide as of April 2018 and 150 million digital downloads. The album's prevailing theme is youth, happiness and the bliss of being young, wild and free. ** 100% includes lead singles '''Magic, Ultimately Wild, Chasing You, and Nothing Matters, as well as supporting tracks Fly High, Crown's Mine, Let's Play, Prepped, Are You Ready? and Good Night. ** 100%'s Deluxe version includes the instrumentals for the four lead singles, as well as additional lead single Hey, Man! '''and sub-tracks '''Lucid Dreaming '''and '''Sweet Snow. ** 100% is Heartships' most successful album to date, with 150 million album downloads and 20 million copies sold nationwide. ** 100% was a mix of pop and rock tracks, with hints of alternative pop-rock. * Reborn '''is Heartships' sixth studio album comprising of ten songs-- four of which are lead singles. It is released 1 August 2018. The band revealed that the prevailing theme for the song is sadness and calmness, as well as appreciation for everything and a small hint of depression. ** Reborn will include the lead singles '''Upside Down, Beautiful Sky, Who Am I? '''and '''Falling Failures. Side tracks include Aesthetic, Pretty Ugly, Can't Fix This Anymore, My Goodness!, Cotton Candy and Reborn. ** Reborn already has 7 million albums sold nationwide, with 90 million downloads two weeks into its release. ** Reborn includes alternative rock and emo rock themes, with small hints of pop and rock. Scite Views Heartships has uploaded more than 23 official music videos to Scite, Snowlands' video-sharing website. The band's official account, HeartshipsSE 'has been subscribed to by more than 27 million people. Heartships' music videos have been viewed 15,307,029,798 times, making them the Most Watched Band in Scite of All-Time. ''This list is last modified on 6 April 2018. * 'Spin Roulette '(uploaded 25 January 2010) ** '''VIEWS: 243,891,201 ** LIKES: 17M ** DISLIKES: 98K * Watch Out '''(uploaded 25 April 2010) ** '''VIEWS: 198,022,156 ** LIKES: 12M ** DISLIKES: 78K * Break Through '''(uploaded 25 July 2010) ** '''VIEWS: 200,189,759 ** LIKES: 15M ** DISLIKES: 92K * Amazing! '''(uploaded 25 October 2010) ** '''VIEWS: 301,920,777 ** LIKES: 20M ** DISLIKES: 101K * Kiss '''(uploaded 15 February 2011) ** '''VIEWS: 413,890,787 ** LIKES: 21M ** DISLIKES: 97K * Red '''(uploaded 5 May 2011) ** '''VIEWS: 309,178,000 ** LIKES: 20M ** DISLIKES: 99K * Crush! '''(uploaded 10 October 2011) ** '''VIEWS: 790,672,001 ** LIKES: 25M ** DISLIKES: 101K * Perfect Couple '''(uploaded 1 November 2011) ** '''VIEWS: 103,890,102 ** LIKES: 15M ** DISLIKES: 69K * Plus '''(uploaded 1 January 2012) ** '''VIEWS: 423,809,256 ** LIKES: 19M ** DISLIKES: 90K * Wonderful Day '''(uploaded 4 June 2012) ** '''VIEWS: 412,980,768 ** LIKES: 21M ** DISLIKES: 93K * Hope For The Best '''(uploaded 20 September 2012) ** '''VIEWS: 400,280,102 ** LIKES: 18M ** DISLIKES: 89K * We Are One '''(uploaded 25 December 2012) ** '''VIEWS: 1,090,280,007 ** LIKES: 30M ** DISLIKES: 104K * I Don't Wanna Blame '''(uploaded 14 February 2014) ** '''VIEWS: 512,090,567 ** LIKES: 20M ** DISLIKES: 108K * Rock-Scissors-Paper '''(uploaded 14 February 2014) ** '''VIEWS: 608,999,990 ** LIKES: 23M ** DISLIKES: 119K * Operation: Power '''(uploaded 1 April 2014) ** '''VIEWS: 1,230,909,444 ** LIKES: 30M ** DISLIKES: 149K * GAME! '''(uploaded 1 August 2014) ** '''VIEWS: 1,900,561,234 ** LIKES: 35M ** DISLIKES: 183K * Burning Red '''(uploaded 15 October 2014) ** '''VIEWS: 634,546,768 ** LIKES: 23M ** DISLIKES: 120K * Try Hard '''(uploaded 31 December 2014) ** '''VIEWS: 823,456,222 ** LIKES: 22M ** DISLIKES: 136K * Ultimately Wild '''(uploaded 10 April 2015) ** '''VIEWS: 755,342,019 ** LIKES: 24M ** DISLIKES: 101K * Nothing Matters '''(uploaded 18 November 2015) ** '''VIEWS: 500,000,000 ** LIKES: 21M ** DISLIKES: 103K * Chasing You '''(uploaded 5 January 2016) ** '''VIEWS: 642,168,098 ** LIKES: 23M ** DISLIKES: 97K * Magic '''(uploaded 25 March 2016) ** '''VIEWS: 1,429,740,103 ** LIKES: 38M ** DISLIKES: 184K * Hey, Man! '''(uploaded 25 January 2017) ** '''VIEWS: 1,380,210,437 ** LIKES: 37M ** DISLIKES: 196K * 'Who Am I? '(uploaded 10 June 2018) ** 'VIEWS: '''554,356,209 ** '''LIKES: '''10M ** '''DISLIKES: '''27K * '''Beautiful Sky '(uploaded 10 July 2018) ** 'VIEWS: '''200,289,123 ** '''LIKES: '''5M ** '''DISLIKES: '''8K * '''Upside Down '(uploaded 1 August 2018) ** '''VIEWS: '''204,978,999 ** '''LIKES: '''18M ** '''DISLIKES: '''78K Trivia * Heartships' contract lasts for 10 years. It started on 25 January 2010 and will end on 25 January 2020. * Heartships is listed as the 3rd Most Popular Snowiss Band according to Snowiss citizens, next only to BLASTERS and luvmebaq. * Despite leaving the band, Korin has mentioned that she is not in any bad blood with any of the current Heartships members, and has stated that she only wants to take a break from the music industry to pursue her computer career. Category:Music groups Category:PsychicEspeon's Original Affiliations Category:Snowiss